darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heiress Finds Her Man
Interludes Minstrel Tales 1: Morrick Mansion As you are sitting in the tavern, a minstrel begins telling the tale of the Cursebreaker's first great adventure - breaking the Curse of Morrick Mansion and freeing the village of Grolleck's Grove from its terrifying effects. According to the minstrel the Lady Xam, the Knight Areyh, and their companions (the kind Healer Ximmer, the mysterious dark wizard Jeevan, and the archer Jufei) travelled to the beset village to rescue Aryeh's love, the heiress Larissa. The minstrel has the Cursebreakers fighting 30-ft tall demon-possessed bears, fire-breathing crocodiles, and a soul-sucking demonic mist to free Aryeh's love. As a side note, the Lady Xam also takes under her wing a local lad in trouble with the law who vows to serve her for saving him from gaol. Minstrel Tales 2: Slayers of Armies A different tavern a different tale of the Cursebreakers. This one of their victories against the armies of the Undead that were threatening the town of Marthix, as well as igniting war with the Great Neck Empire and Xiltir. The Emperor's armies were being pressed back and back; villages were slaughtered, caravans eaten. And if the undead are not bad enough, one of them is the great Warrior King Fernan, who has claimed the allegiance of a tribe of werewolves. At the darkest hour, the Cursebreakers appear driving back the undead single-handedly. In this tale, the Princess Xam still leads the Cursebreakers, aided by Junfey the Archer, Sheema the Healer, Jeevoan the Dark Wizard, and George of the Sword. Princess Xam's lackey Kribble provides comedic relief. In the climatic battle scene, when the Cursebreakers are fighting the undead colossus general, George grows to an immense size, revealing that his humungous sword is merely a dagger. In Birthalis It was dinnertime in Birthalis and Shimmer was working in her lab. Her current concoction was bubbling when she saw someone sneaking into her lab towards her food. Calmly, she asked what the man was doing. Discovered, the guy pulled out a dagger and slashed at her. He also called out to two apparent cohorts to join him in the lab. The blade only caused Shimmer slight discomfort but she could also feel poison enter her vains. She stepped back and turned herself into ectoplasm and rose into the3 chimney. Continuing her movement, she took the form of a crow and perched her ectoplsmic self onto the the chimney. The assailant called out again and told the others “ground” which apparently meant to sneak away. Shimmer flew to Xam's house where Xam's maid announced Shimmer's arrival. Following current procedure, a lantern was raised to let Cid and the other Curse Breakers in Birthalis know to converge on her house. Shimmer explained what transpired and Cid went to investigate her lab while Xam left the city to get Giovanni and Shadowhawk. Shimmer remained at Xam's house with the doors locked. Giovani and Shadowhawk were now living in Giovanni's complex about 5 miles up river from Birthalis. Shadowhawk ran back to Birthalis pulling Xam on a cart. Meanwhile, Cid found Shimmer's lab door open. Looking inside, he found some of her more expensive beakers and other lab equipment missing as well as her sandwich. He jammed the door shut and looked for tracks. He found several sets. The tracks the party believed belonged to Shimmer's assailants led in different directions and eventually led to the sewer system. The other tracks, were newer, lead to a pawn shop and then separately to different bars. Options were discussed with Xam encouraging Shimmer to press charges while Cid and Shadowhawk tried other approaches. Shadowhawk went to one of the bars and had a pointed conversation with the one thief who knew nothing of the attack but had stolen some of the lab equipment. Cid took the other guy who was unconscious from drinking. He threatened the store keeper and asked him what he knew of the attack and pointed out the stolen goods. The shop keeper lied about how long he had owned the specialty beakers which were obviously the same as Shimmer's. He was not told who the beakers had been stolen from. Eventually, the guy caved about the stolen goods. However when the topic turned to the Thieves' Guild, he refused to speak at all, even when Cid threatened him with violence, indicating there were people and threats he considered more dire and guaranteed. During this time, Xam, who was hidden, observed the streets completely vacant but some people on the rooftops observing the altercation. When the shop keeper was released, Cid followed him until the guy came to a bar where he approached one of the Thieves' Guild Lieutenants. The shop keeper had the impression Cid was an outsider who was trying to muscle in on the guild by creating a new protection racket. Cid, still hidden wrote a note saying he wasn't creating a protection racket but wanting to meet Eodward the Cloaked about an attack on a friend. The first time, the lieutenant, who, like most of Birthalis was illiterate, thought the letter was a joke. The second time it appeared, the guy became unnerved and decided to take it to his captain. The captain apparently sent it to Eodward. The next day Shimmer found a letter left in her lab and another at Xam's house stating the attack had not been initiated by the Guild but by foreigners who apparently came from the west. The note was very polite and signed by Eodward. Cid also received a note from Eodward left at one of his drop sites. The letter asked him to let the Guild take care of unauthorized activities next time. Meanwhile, the bodies of three people were found floating in the river. They were Shimmer's attacker and two others (likely his allies). With painstaking effort, Cid translated the Vel journal. The journal's entires began in 842. Around 900, the fortunes dipped for 15 years then stabilized. In 951, the family fortunes began a rapid decline as they paid out huge sums of gold to House Phoenix for 'Services to House Delarosa.' Xam did not remember anything about House Phoenix, but House Delarosa's symbol was a dog with a dew drop rose. The fact their symbol contains a dog, indicates the house is loyal to the queen of Illigyr or at least the individual nation. As Xam remembers, house Delarosa had a run of bad luck: mine cave ins, heirs dieing in duels, etc. The party also spent some time during the nine months trying to come up with a cure for the girl with the Shadow affliction. After research and discussion, it was eventually decided that one of Shimmer's powers might be able to work where the other healers in the empire and the Illigyr nations had failed. Shimmer had a power called Body Renewal which was very rare. After contacting Lady Salis and obtaining her help (at the cost of allowing her to learn the power), the party traveled to the house in the north. There, using a combination of the Renewal power and an anti-psionic sphere, the girl was cured over several days. The damage had to heal naturally. When the girl awoke, her scream made it apparent, her dad was present and likely was the inflicter of the curse. During the healing procedure, Xam stayed with the girl and Shadowhawk remained vigilant for any invaders. Cid sneakily returned the journal of the Vel family's enterprises. The uncle was incensed by this revelation and decided to keep his niece hidden from Julian Vel. The uncle had contacts throughout Illigyr and said he planned to travel to Xama. Nevertheless, Xam wrote a letter of travel, authorizing the bearer free passage on any of her ships. One day while the party was gathered in Xam's home looking at the books they had obtained at the factory, the maid came in to let them know a person from Xendral was at the door asking to speak with the Curse Breakers. The visitor's name was Vilma Jin Delarosa. The moment Jung Fei heard 'Delarosa', he ran out of the room, almost knocking over the poor maid, and ran into Xam's bedroom. Xam asked Giovanni to go after him. After Giovanni was told by Jung Fei that he risked death if identified by Delarosa, Giovanni helped Jung Fei and Shadowhawk move Xam's bed so Jung Fei could hide in the underground cavern. Meanwhile, Xam, Shimmer and (in hiding) Cid, met Vilma. The Delarosa delegation involves Vilma, a chief guard of near the party's level, and two other guards. Vilma asked the party to help break the curse which had fallen on House Delarosa. It started five years ago. The family was to have the oldest house sister (the one who is now matron) marry a young male heir of House Illadano. House Illadano is known for its security and archery experts. The heir in question ran away before the wedding and instead the Illadano matron's own consort was given in the heir's place. Shortly after the loss of the marriage, House Delarosa lost 1/3 of the nobles in destroying a bandit group of 200 members. The bandits themselves were killed or captured and executed. 3 years ago they lost a ship (a dhow) with many of their house sisters on board. Vilma's mother died in the tragedy. The cause of the loss is a storm during the quiet season but nothing is confirmed. Vilma's aunt took over at that time but died two years ago of a heart attack though she was only beginning middle age. After her death, Vilma's Great aunt, who is 111 or so took over as Matron. At this point the Illadano Consort returned to the Illadano Matron's house. The only other living bloodline family members are a 6 year old nice named Doratea and a brother, Yscobo. Delarosa also lost one of its male combatants in a duel with a male from House Letalla. The source of Delarosa's wealth is a mine and control of all the docks in their city. To investigate the bad luck the House had, the House had hired the Implacable Pair who couldn't find the cause. After convincing Jung Fei that the problems are caused by Gilean Vel for some unknown reason, the party agreed to take up the request. However, Delarosa does not know Jung Fei's old identity and he has been heavily disguised by Cid. The agreement involves lots of money and free port and storage rights for Xam's ships. The Delarosas and Curse breakers boarded the Comity for the trip. A week into the trip, the ship came across a small island. The ship stopped to pick up supplies. While the crew gathered fruits, berries, and water, the Curse Breakers headed inland to explore more of the small island. Eight or so people laid in wait to ambush the party. All the spotters noticed them. They came out and threatened the party. The group of would be thieves quickly found themselves over matched. The party aked them questions. The ambushers were all very attractive and revealed they had only been on the island a few days. They were escaped slaves from a Xalar noble. They wanted tools to make shelter and other survival needs. Unable to give them tools, Shadowhawk helped them by creating shelter. A deal was made that if any large ships like the Comity came flying the Xiltar flage, the colonists would provide fruits and water. Occasionally, needed tools and other supplies would be given to the colonists. When the party made it back to the ship, they saw a small Xalar warship nearby. The captain was with the son of a Sultan who was looking for slaves who escaped from his ship. Giovanni tried through diplomacy to convince them the party hadn't seen any slaves. They read though his attempts at deception and instead, Giovanni was able to purchase them for 3000 GP. The noble was the son of the Sultan who oversaw the area Cid had served in and where he wanted revenge. They talked about his experiences and what he wanted. When they were done and Cid returned to the Comity, the 3000 GP pouch was no longer on the noble. Sailing to the Heiress' Home Sailing across the sea, the Comity came across a rift between Darelth and the plane of Earth. As the ship sailed closer, the party could spot rocks falling out of the rift into the water. Some of the rocks began swimming towards the ship. When they reached the Comity, the rock creatures grabbed on and began to climb up. Their weight caused the ship to sink deeper into the water and stopped its forward momentum. The party captured one of the creatures and hauled it aboard for study. All it revealed was that the creature was an earth elemental. Shimmer transformed into an ice hydra and using one of her attacks, froze the water surrounding the ship. Although it didn't harm the rock creatures, the ice did help prevent the Comity sinking deeper in the sea. Meanwhile, Shadowhawk started attacking the creatures on the rudder and Cid shot a few of the creatures climbing onto the boat. Xam grabbed a thunder stone and threw it at one of the sections of the bat with many rock creatures. The sound caused the creatures to fall off and into the water, but more were climbing to take their place. Shadowhawk then started using the thunderstones to clear off the rudder. Xam suggested Shimmer try blasting the rift itself with sound. She did but only succeeded in making the rift bigger. Xam then suggested using electricity. Shimmer did and, eventually, the rift began to close. The rocks which had sunk in the sea were likely all creatures. The bigger ones were too heavy to swim towards the ship. The ocean was several miles deep and the party doesn't know if they survived. Continuing on, the party spotted a ship in the far distance. it was revealed to be a pirate ship captained by an infamous legendary pirate. As the party discussed whether to fight him or not, Jung Fei fired a arrow with complete accuracy and cut four of the sail lines, with exactly four arrows, at extreme range, which convinced the pirate to flee. In the Heiress' Home The party arrived at their destination without further incident. they were met at the docks by the last remaining male member of the Delarosa family and the harbor master. The harbor master was of a different family; the Delarosas had contracted out the operation. After a brief discussion, the party was taken to the Delarosa's house nearby where the party was presented with an extravagant feast. The food and drinks were well prepared and the party enjoyed themselves. The Delarosa male ate huge quantities of food and took conversational liberties which Xam privately found unseemly. Never the less, the male was well trusted and apparently had valuable skills. It was explained the party would get all the facts and be able to start investigating the next day after a good night sleep. The party went to bed except for Cid who was always weary. His concern appeared well founded when halfway through the night, the house was awakened by yelling. The male heir had been seen walking along the docks when he was attacked by as glowing creature which came out of the sea. he party geared up and went to investigate. Shimmer was able to determine the body had been burned with an unusual version of Alchemist fire which works in the water and doesn't flame. The party eventually figured out the heir wasn't the corpse and had gone into the water with the seaweed creature. Looking in his room, the party found a journal which indicated he was doing a very good side business. Cid went to investigate the bank the money was held at. Cid's Great Bank adventure: Cid dexterously jumped past the shocker lizards into the underground passage is the shocker lizard stables. He closed the grate. He walked through the underground passage and found a trap door. Carefully opening it, he found the janitor asleep. He quietly continued int the next room, finding walls of scrolls. the scrolls are ledgers. He moved to the next room and found the managers office. After searching the desk, he found and disabled the traps and locks and found an encrypted scroll. He only got a little info off the scroll: GVML some entries-Gillian Vel Mountain & Lake DDR a few entries Delarosa Dog & Rose LSS a few entries House Latella Ship and Sea-There is an X with Latella. Xaggella Jin Latella. I something something has a good number of entries- Iliadano Number of entries with VML prefaced with G something.-Some post fall house Vel. Yaskobo does not have boxes House Wearel does have an entry: DAFNEXI DW something Cid found a complex multi lock, trap, contact poison trap, combination lock vault. he went through the sales manager's desk. Latela is a minor house and rival of Delarosa. Xeggalla is the leading duelist in the area. Latela is very touchy. They are very good at using the social order and use it against people. Frexi is ruler, Xeggalla is heir. Frexi is social knife. Xeggalla is primer duelist. Delarosa: Soldiers Wieral: Dirty Stinking Rich. Dafnexi rules house. Latella: Duelists Cid gives party annotated list of goings on of Latella house. Yaskobo is very definately shagging Xeggalla. Frexi uses gossip as business tool. He gives detailed list of Frexi's list of contacts contacts. These houses are all merchant houses. Most of them Xam isn't very familiar with a lot of. Some are Big merchant houses. Not too big to fail but otherwise very important and relied upon by the nation. Shimmer at the wharf: 1st-Boys plans keep getting fancier and fancier-Corruthers (doesn't mention names) 2nd-Corruthers comes back and is scared muttering under his breath, not making rational sense. "what heir what are they talking about. Oh crap they're going to kill me. 3rd-Deep in the walls, hears Corruthers voice. He is talking to someone. He is briefing the other person on the curse breaker's activities. It doesn't cover what Cid did. He knows we went in the rooms but not what we did in Y's room. Corruthers wandered off has dinner. Then he tried to shake anyone who might have been following him. He was very skilled but not as skilled as Cid. He did not see Cid. Corruthers ended up in a house of ill repute then went into a dive. He stayed for 15-20 minutes. Cid went into the dive and found a knot hole. No one is apparently in the room with Corruthers He is occasionally prefacing with 'Councilor.' Corruthers was flunky. 'Boy' was not connected to councilor. Vel had significant connections to Wieral and house Latella. They didn't appear to be below board. Wieral and Latella are the next to biggest businesses to house Vel. Letalia was expecting to get house Vel's stuff instead it went to up and comer Delarosa. Shimmer thought the communication method might have been a number of things. It wasn't a location thing, he just wanted privacy. Xam hired searcher for Codex of Illigyr Vilma hates Xaggella. She insulted her any time Xaggella came up. Xaggella is 11th, split between unfettered/aristocrat. Vilma thought the party forged the love letters. She was incapable of believing Yusobo would like XL or betray the family. The main house had a big fortification. No towers. Behind the wall was the tops of an Illigyr mansion. The gates were open. Two guards were stationed at the gate. These guys really knew what they are doing (5th level). No other guards were present until main house. There the party saw Aristasia. She is a wizened woman. Next to her was an older Xeph male, still standing straight. he gave off the air of knowing everything. Holding onto the old man's hand was a tiny 5 year old girl, Doratea. The sludge monster does have hominid tracks. The entity likely dimension doored from target to target and into the house with knowledge of where the guards would be and the locations the entity was moving to. Over 3 days shimmer healed Doreteia completely. Shimmer is considered by the house to be a Miracle Worker. The next morning after healing Doretea completely, the party and Vilma got in a cart and Shadowhawk hauled them quickly to the mines. When the party arrived, right at the evening change of shift, there was concern over one of the guards not checking in. Cid, Shimmer, and Jung Fei searched the guard's body and crime scene while Xam, Hawk, and Amestela went deeper into the mine. Cid carefully examined the wounds and with the help of Shimmer ascertained they were not caused by a normal weapon or by an animal. They were likely psionic in nature. Eventually the party formed together and Shadowhawk followed the killer's tracks. When the party encountered the 'sludge monster,' it didn't show any of the cunning, stealth or perceptive abilities like the party had witnessed at the mansion. In short order, the party and Vilma subdues the person in the creature disguise. While the assassin was unconscious, Cid searched him completely including making sure he didn't have poison tooth. When Cid frisked the body, no false/hidden items and no money pouch. The party interrogated the man. Garalt explained he was hired to put the costume on and kill people. He didn't know who hired him. The woman was sitting and very strongly back lit so identification was impossible. He was hired by a 'shadow' which was kind of skinny and didn't say much. She him a piece of paper which the assassin could read because his mother had taught him. The paper had instructions and a payment. They negotiated price and the individual hiring the assassin took the paper back at the end. The assassin grinned at the thought of how much he was payed. He was hired in the port town which the party landed at in a dive bar. He was hired on retainer about 4 days before. Which was when the party left for the mansion He was activated and received the rest of payment two days ago which was right after the attack on the mansion. He took a boat from the port city to the mine. He was triggered at a prearranged contact point. The costume had been cached near the mine the morning the party arrived. He was told to concentrate on the mine supervisors. He wasn't given a way to contact the people who hired him. His next contact would be getting a note 2 days from know. He was a little surprised to have us arrive so fast. They weren't expecting a response for one more day at least. The assassin was hired for 15000 GP. He received 5k up front followed by 10k to do just the mine. He was told if the contractor was happy with his performance, he would receive another 5k. All the money is at his place of residence. For the location of the money, the party with Vilma's assent, agreed to let him go. Before being released, Vilma carved the symbol for murderer on his forehead with a dirt covered knife. The mark would make it so he couldn't go undisguised in cities and would have to be careful in the countryside. The man took the party to the place where the costume was hidden. There were tracks going in and out from the river. This was five miles away from the mine. Garalt's set of foot prints were wet. The other sets were not. The other set appeared on the river bank, dropped the suit off, and vanished again at the river bank. The sack costume was in is a well built sack with instructions written in Illigyr tongue. There were remnants of a vial which shattered in transit. The handwriting is Xaggi's hand writing (Ysobo's girlfriend). Conjecturing that the impostor was both acting to create doubt about the assassin's identity and also a plan to pull the party away from the mansion, the party went straight back to the mansion with several in the group arriving exhausted. The party presented what they found to the nobles who were still concerned but disbelieving of the accusation against Ysobo. Xam presented the piece of paper in Xigga's hand to Xan who then showed it to Rel Delarosa. Finally, the Delarosas began to accept the evidence of Ysobo's treachery. The Delarosa elders explained how they had trained Ysobo and encouraged his relationship with Xigga so the two young people could become the next Implacable Pair (to replace Rel Delarosa and Xan). They had figured since Ysobo couldn't inherit, he wouldn't work against his house. However, it now appeared he was using Xigga's position to allow the leveraging of the family's estate if he was the only member of the house left. It was clear, however, that Ysobo and Xigga could not be responsible for all the tragedies which have befallen the House. The party set up watches, but didn't hear anything. Significant tracks went to the fountain, pantry root cellar a number of mis-colored pebbles in the drinking water fountain The rocks are poison puff. They attack con. Rice has been dusted. In the root cellar the tins which appear to contain honey. When you look in the light, it is discolored. All has con and honey has wis damage. The bigger problem Xan sees is the pantry and root cellar. Both are interior doors of the house. Neither had been secured. When Xam shows Xiggi's letter to Xan and the head of house they began to realize Ysobo wanted more. They don't know where he is. Their better solution is to be moving. Xan explained what he knew of Ysobo's abilities: 14 level lurk/aristocrat 4 trained in rapier and long bow Skills: good at bluff, disguise, spot, sneak (his best) Feats: Improved Initiative, Improved crit, Expertise Gear: well-crafted leather coat, shield, bodkin arrows. Known powers: Def precog dimension door touch sight chameleon greater concealing amorpha death urge Party was warned: Ysobo will make make reflex and will saves and is very good at avoiding blows (ac 30) Shadowhawk went to Frexi's house and delivered a letter revealing her daughter's involvement with Ysobo. The Elder Delarosas and the kid secretly left the house. Per the plan, the Curse Breakers hid some of the servants and took their places. Cid made up fake bodies which the party and Vilma then cremated. During the funeral, several of the party members spotted a reflexion which they assumed was Ysobo near the house chimney observing the funeral, he then D-doored somewhere. At night, the party inspected Vilma's quarters and found the sheets had been poisoned. They stood guard through the night but Ysobo never appeared. The party proceeded to perform another funeral for Vilma in hopes Ysobo would come out of hiding and reveal himself. Over the next week it was announced Xaggi broke with her house, 'rescued' her lover Ysobo and they were going to lay claim to house Delarosa. On the day the two were planned to arrive at the manor, the party and Vilma laid in wait. Some were disguised as servants and others were stayed hidden behind or in the house. As the murderers made their way up the walk, Shimmer in crow form made an invisible mental attack against Xaggi which injured her. Vilma revealed herself and declared Xaggi and Ysobo murderers. Giovanni, Jung Fei, Shadowhawk, and Cid attacked Ysobo, bringing him down before he could D-door away. The soldiers Xaggi and Ysobo brought with them attacked the soldiers of House Delarosa. The soldiers refused to surrender and fought to the death. Xaggi tried to flee but Cid shot her down. The party stopped their opponents from immediately dying of blood loss. Vilma slew the kin slayer immediately. Xam intervened before Vilma killed Xaggi, reminding her that the conspiracy goes deeper and they should question the now houseless woman. On the interior of the troops armors Cid found the Tenebrous Council's symbol indicating operations. None of the maker stamps on the arms and armor are known to the party. The marks indicated multiple smiths: two weapon makers, one shield maker, and one armor maker. All the weapons and armor are better than normal quality. The party interrogated Xaggi. Xaggi has always been a bravada. A couple years ago she was in a dual with Vilma. Yscobo stopped the duel before Vilma killed Xaggi. Yscobo was taken with Xaggi and romantically pursued her. Over time they found out they hated their own Houses. Xaggi's mother 'is an evil deceitful tretcherous 'B'.' Her mother gets her money brokering trade deals. Xaggi didn't want to become her mother and wasn't interested in that kind of business. Yscobo told Xaggi he was going to arrange to hire troops through Xoruthers of House Wearl. Xaggi didn't want to rule. Yscobo did, he wanted House Delarosa. The two were the New Implacable Pair and were doing very well. The party found 10, 537 GP in gems, jewelry, and a little gold (537in gold, 2500 necklace, 1500 ring, 4 500gp gems, 4 1k diamonds) in the house Yscobo had been hiding out in. In a lock box, Cid found a bank statement which established which box was their box inside the bank. He also found a collection of small vials like the ones found at the circus (poisons). The lock box had a trap which would set off a high intensity alchemist fire on the inside of the box. Having found the key, Cid was able to retrieve all the documents. Documents indicate Ysobo was dealing with Xoruthers. Ysobo brought up the idea over the other bad luck happening with the family (he sought out Xoruthers) and said he wanted to take advantage of that. It was Xoruthers who put Ysobo in contact with all the outside help. The Xoruthers deal was supposed to remain secret. This started long before meeting Xaggi. Specifically Xaggi was involved in the plot to kill the last male heir of Delarosa. Yscobo killed his mother. He hired the bandits that killed all those family members. He just paid the captains. The cave ins that killed the other house mother he was behind that but not at Xoruther's suggestion. It was the year before Jung Fei ran away. He was not responsible for the Delarosa ship lost at sea. He just thinks its a happy circumstance. +5k gold (100 platinum, 3 1k diamonds, 500gp gem, 5 100 gp gems). 300 gp of personal jewelry. At Xam's suggestion, Cid went to bank to find out what was in the vault. Cid has not revealed what he found there. Inside the box he found lots and lots of deeds to various kinds of manufacturing scattered throughout the nations of Illygir. This included several Devanian steel manufactures, a lumber yard supporting the major ship builder on the ocean, a cobbler in Xama City, a number of farms in the farming nation of Illygir of varying kinds. The largest was a ranch which supported raising military elephants. Delarosa was going to become this huge multinational conglomerate. Yscobo had PC Level wealth for his level. Cid investigated Xoruther's office. He found nothing unusual. After observing the next couple days, he noticed Xoruthers was trying to arrange secret travel for someone that he himself would not have evidence of it (plausible deniability). The troops Yscobo had brought with him to the mansion had started at a warehouse near the docks. No evidence was present of where they came from. This indicated teleportation or something similar. The party discovered Xorothers was trying to arrange transportation on the sly. The transport was to Hegat in Chila. Xoruthers' interrogation- Xoruthers had never seen a council member. He had served the Tenebrous Council since he was an apprentice which is before his current matron's ascent to head of the house. He was responsible for the bandits who attacked the Delarosa's interests and for the loss of the their ship. The commission was taken by a strange man who claimed the payment. He wasn't xeph or human or goliath or sharikim. Xoruther's did give the curse breakers a description: The man had double eyelids and maybe gills. Unusual accent. Formal and archaic speech. The party later deducted it was the Inner Sea Wyrm. Xoruthers was originally a servant of House Vel. Gilean inducted Xoruthers before Gilean died. The council was interested in the Delarosa mine because it contained Macemetal. There a six special metals. Currently, the general populations do not understand their value. The council was seeking Delarosa's death for their involvement in the inconvenience of 50 years ago. Xoruthers wasn't wasn't sailing to Heget but to Xemaranth where he would meet his contact. First port on south west side of the gate of storms. Yscobo's soldiers were brought via the stalking wolf. Other information- House Wearl merged into house Delarosa. Xam talked to Xan about creating an code so the party and the Delarosas can stay in touch. Especially with their mutual enemy beginning to move. Sailing back to Birthalis ---- GM summary of stuff that would've happened if the group hadn't gone on hiatus --- Xaruthers was intercepted while trying to board --The Stalking Wolf-- and flee the port. The Dread Captain Vrath's first mate and lover was killed while trying rescue Xaruthers from the Cursebreakers. Swearing vengenance, Vrath and the --Stalking Wolf-- slinked out of port. The Cursebreakers negotiated a settlement between House Delarosa and House Letalla over the illegal possession of Yscobo. Yscobo owned outright: *1 house in Xalar Empire at Gate of Storms - sold to the party *1 House at port which leads to Xhama City - sold to Letalla *1 house in Xhama city - a 1/2 share sold to the party. *1 house in Birthamlin - sold to the party *1 house in Xalar capital - sold to the party *1 House in adventure's Illygir City - sold to Delarosa *2 Small cargo ships - one to Letalla, one to Delarosa *2 cattle farms ** Birixal - Delarosa ** Cirilas - Letalla *1 Military Elephant Farm in Birixal - Delarosa *3 Grain Farms ** Birixal -Delarosa ** Xhama - party ** Xiltar - Letalla Yscobo had shares in the following: *1 fashionable Cobbler (majority) on Palace Hill in Xhama City - sold to the party *4 minor shares in Devanian steel manufacturing operations ** One in Birixal - to Delarosa ** One in Xiltar - to Lettla ** One on the Vanishing Isle - bought back by the original investor approximately 6 months later through a factor. Party received 1/3 the price. ** One in Ygrax, the Xalar Empire - sold to the party *1 Plurality Share in Lumberyard, in Cirilas - Delarosa *1 Plurality Share in Canvas Manufacturing (sails), in Xendral - Letalla The ship encountered a rather notable storm, and the continual shadowing of the Cursebreaker's ship by one they consider the --Stalking Wolf-- (even though it never comes close enough for positive identification). The Comity came across the floating corpse of the Sea Drake that destroyed the Golden Bird 4 years ago. The creature had wounds from axes, spears, harpoons, Warlock blasts and other magical attacks. The whole crew felt this was a bad omen. Wyrms were considered immortal and there wasn't any knowledge of a death ever happening. Not to mention a Wyrm is considered the spirit of the land or the inner ocean in this case. After Cid went down into its belly to find any valuables, Shimmer was able to estimate it had been dead approximately a month (no decay and no shadow taint). Shortly thereafter, a Kraken arose from the sea and pulled the wyrm down. The crew and party had to fight it off and run away. Within a week the Comity made it to the Vanishing Isle. While the crew rested and allowed the storm to pass, the party met a man who looked a bit non-human. It was the wyrm of the isle (they can take near-human form). He told us that wyrms have died due to violence in the past but its rare. Wyrms have even fought amongst themselves in the distant past. Wyrmland Councils serve to prevent such violence. He also let the party know a Wyrm would appear for the inner ocean in the next 2 or 3 years. Xam let their friend know she believed the Tenebrous Council could be involved. The wyrm said the ancient wizard Iritham, the one responsible for imprisoning the wyrm for 250 years, was the founder of the council 1000 years ago. During the voyage the party also caught sight of a Ship flying very high in the sky. There were legends of such ships but nothing was known about them. Category: Campaign Category:Session Notes